mylittleponyytfandomcom-20200213-history
A new student
" Twilight's new student" is the 1st episode of My little pony YT. Synosis Flamsty was a second student of Twilight Sparkle besides Starlight Glimmer Plot * While Spike came to Twilight. He told her there is a new student coming if their going to have in Twilight's castle. A student name Flamsty with her assistant Finn the Phoenix came to Twilight's castle to meet her to study friendship. Twilight introduced herself as Flamsty's new teacher until she introduced her to Starlight as her new classmate. Before Twilight and Spike will work on other friendship with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. She told Flamsty that Starlight will help her do her guidance. Mean while Pinkie jumpscare Twilight and Spike for a greeting by accident. She and her friends were asking who's Twilight's new student. Pinkie got excited to see Twilight's new student while flipping for joy. Twilight told her friends their going to see Flamsty for a little but she and Spike explain them their are going to be busy helping her for their job. But Pinkie asked them how long if they can see them after Twilight's job at 7PM. But Pinkie realized that it's pretty late. She, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity left off while Twilight and Spike thought it was a surprised. At Princess Celestia's castle "Canterlot" one of her guards tell her Flash Sentury is here to see her until she told him to bring him in. Flash came to introduce his new assistant, a unicorn name Silver Shield. Celestia asked him to help Flash to guard the castle to make sure there's no danger to become a day guard. Flash Sentury showed him what to guard so Shield followed him the place to guard. Mean while Twilight asked Starlight if she teach Flamsty something. Starlight told Twilight she teach her to time travel and teleport to the other place. Flamsty showed her how she teleported. Then Flamsty came back to Twilight's castle and told her she been to Canterlot from one of Celestia's guards. She went back to Canterlot again so Starlight had decided to get her. Spike met Finn and realized he's just like Spike (Flamsty and Twilight have their own assistants for learning.) He took Finn to teach him to be Flamsty's assistant and became Spike's student. Flamsty and Starlight came back to Twilight's castle and told her Canterlot is huge and Twilight left to give them more stuff to teach them more and Starlight showed Flamsty the way where Twilight went. Later at Canterlot Flash showed Shield the very important thing to guard are the three demons that are prisoners. The demons yelled at Flash their hungry for dragons but he kept them down to make them silence. He told Shield to make sure they won't yell at him and never feed them dragons (especially for Spike) so Shield agrees with him but he considered if he's going to get killed by the demons but Flash told him to knock them down if their a-tempt to kill him. The demons asked him to let them out but Shield told them he'll get fired by Celestia and Flash. if he listen to them. Later at Twilight's castle Spike told Finn he should use a quill and a scroll to send. Finn showed him how he used fire came out of his wings instead of his breath (because he's not a dragon like Spike) but he accidentally set the scrolls on fire. Spike left of to give Finn a quill and a scroll for him to learn. He waited for him and Spike founded and called him to come with him for a moment. Then Finn came to Spike and he only found a scroll and told Finn to get one of his feathers out as a quill. So Finn pulled it out and wrote it until he finished. And then Spike told Finn to blew fire on the scroll to send it to Twilight. So Finn did it and Spike told him to wait for a while to make a scroll come out of his mouth. Then the scroll did it and Spike read it and it said "That's great meet us here." So he and Finn decide to find Twilight until they find her and showed her how Spike teach Finn how he send messages to her. And Spike told Twilight that they, Finn, and Flamsty are exactly alike and pretty sure Flamsty will become an Alicorn when she past. Then Flamsty and Finn followed Twilight to talk about the two sisters who controlled the sun and moon. In the afternoon at Canterlot while Shield is still guarding he told Flash he need a break from it so Flash decided to have another guard to guard the demons and told Shield to guard outside to make sure they won't escape. Later at Twilight's castle after she told Flamsty and Finn about the two sisters and when Twilight became an alicorn. Flamsty realized if she's going to have friends too. But Twilight told her she had Starlight as a friend and she told her she can be friends with Trixie who is a unicorn. Then Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity came to meet Flamsty. Twilight introduced her to her friends before Flamsty met Twilight's friends. Then Flamsty and Finn left off nervously and talk to him if she's not sure if their going to see her but Finn told her to relax and it'll be fine because their saying hi to her. But Flamsty is still nervous about greeting them. Then Finn decided to send the message to Twilight before they can go to Canterlot. Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Rarity * Princess Celestia * Silver Shield * Unicorn Guard * Princess Luna * Flamsty * Finn * Three Demons Trivia * Twilight Sparkle been to Canterlot when she was a filly until she became an Alicorn. * Flash Sentury is Cadance's guard in TV series. But in a YouTube channel he is Celestia's guard. * While Spike's teaching Finn to send the scroll to Canterlot he was using a Chuck E Chesse ticket as a scroll especially when Celestia send that to Finn while meeting Twilight's friends. * When Finn said a true true friend helps a friend in me that is from the song in the TV series. Category:2017 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes without theme song